The flames that love you
by Tia18
Summary: set back in 2007 at raws 15th anniversary . kane's fire for lita still burns deep inside him , but will she ever feel the same way ? does she feel the same way ? could a small twist of fate reunite them forever ? read on to find out :) rated m for future chapters . reviews are appreciated , enjoy loves :)
1. Chapter 1 flames

**Disclaimer : I do not own lita,kane or any wwe based characters I only own the characters I make up in this story .special thanks to reaper of stories for the help and the idea :) .**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : ** _flame_ s**

Lita took a ragged breath , she stared at her steering wheel, beginning to play with the threads that covered it . she wasn't sure if she should be here , she felt slightly out of place in the big spacious parking lot.

she had spent the last 7 years traveling with other superstars always entering any arena from the private back entrance never once seeing the front of any parking lot the arena had , and now it was foreign for her to sit alone in her car with complete and utter silence with only her racing mind and unsure judgment to keep her company .

Vince had invited her himself and was very persistent about her coming , after some persuasion she half agreed at the time convincing herself her sullied reputation from the previous year would hopefully be forgotten , As she sat alone now she was starting to doubt her previous agreement with vince , she thought back to her final match and frowned . She had a hard leave from the company and still harbored hard feelings towards Wwe , she had been the hardest working diva in the industry and wwe had screwed he out of her title match.

She had been elated her final moment in Wwe would be a title match, she felt she earned it after a long 7 year up hill fight but much like any horrible twist of fate her title , her hard work had been snatched away from her . Lita had been promised to win and then the following Monday relinquish her title for the divas to fight over like savage hyena to prove who the next top dog female would be , but sadly mickey James had persuaded Vince to let her win the match last minute since her new story line being written stated she would become women's champion and would rival with Beth phoenix, he could skip the hassle of wasting air time on the half naked bimbos piling in the ring that would be thrown out in a matter of seconds by her anyway.

Most diva matches were when people took snack and bathroom breaks , they pulled in no real ratings. Vince being a man all about the ratings and the money he could make off the powerful diva dispute agreed to let mickey win the title at survivor series . Lita tried desperately to forget that horrible night. Shaking the memories from that night out of her head , she looked around the parking lot from the safety of her tinted windows , it was starting to fill up with production trucks , police officers , fans and superstars . she thought for a small second about just pulling out of the parking lot and no one would ever know she was ever there , but she felt she owed it to her strong will and ego to stay and at least give the night a chance . She took a long hard breath and then exited the car , it was strangely chilly she slightly cursed herself for not bringing a sweater to cover her bare arms the black rolling stones t-shirt she wore was of no protection to the cold air that blew . moving quickly she grabbed her purse , keys and phone and made her way to the private entrance she was instructed over the phone by Vince to use .

she had no trouble entering the arena and with ease moved through the cluster of production equipment and superstars crowded in the open hallways , she moved quickly and hastily , trying desperately to find her dressing room , she was hoping Vince would have assigned a room to her that had ample privacy , she wasn't ready to mingle with her former co-workers , she was still unsure of the surroundings , she hoped no one would even notice her as she walked through the tiny walkways .

the hallways seemed excruciatingly long , finally after what seemed like hours of her searching finally found her dressing room it was placed secluded all the way at the other end of the building on hallway K , she was thankful for the privacy she would have. She stood in front of the door gazing at the pink and black name plate that read "lita" a smile crossed her lips as she opened the door and stepped inside the heavy metal door closing behind her. She released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding . Her heart had been racing since she left her car , she felt relieved no one had bothered her yet ,looking around the room she noticed how well put together it was, a nice leather couch , a glass coffee table ,a flat screen tv , a vanity light up with circular string lights , it was a much nicer room than she had expected by far .

She took her sunglasses off and placed them along with her other belongings inside her purse, she then placed it on the small glass coffee table , stepping towards the couch to take a seat she was interrupted by a knock at the door , she silently mumbled "god no the day was going so well" . Walking to the door in a swift manner she slowly opened it hesitating , hoping who ever was on the other side was not there to mock her , but to Lita's pleasure she answered it to a small young blonde girl who told her she was needed in hair and makeup for a scene later tonight .

Lita was dumbfounded , she hadn't been told she was going to be on camera , she wasn't sure if she wanted to be either .Was this why Vince had been so eager to have her there ? for his ratings ? to place her in a scene with an old rival probably Trish no doubt . Before she could ask any questions the girl walked away quickly leaving lita confused and curious .

Slightly annoyed by the last minute information she closed the door with more force than she was meaning too . She dragged her feet to the black leather couch and took a seat, crashing onto the soft squishy leather . she sat there in a daze , she wanted to leave , she wanted to run away from the arena . she felt tears swell in her eyes as the thought of possibly of being humiliated on camera again , wiping the stray tear that had fallen from her hazel eyes she stood up and collected herself . She promised herself she would give the night a chance & that's exactly what she was going to do & it would start by marching her beautiful red headed ass down to the makeup station to be complexion perfected for tonight's later events.

Leaving her belongings in her dressing room Lita stepped out of the room closing the door behind her and began to walk down the hallway . It was long and narrow with white brick walls but it now somehow seemed darker than when she first arrived , had it been this dim lit before ? Had she just not noticed ? Lita peered up toward the ceiling glaring at the lights lost in her own thought, suddenly she was abruptly stopped in her tracks . she felt the thud hard against her tiny body causing her to become astray from her thoughts .regaining her senses she looked up at what had stopped her , her eyes widened ,she felt her heart rate pick up again , her mouth going ungodly dry , her voice no longer existent and a cold chill running down her back , her cheeks began to feel hot .

Of course what had stopped her couldn't have been just an inanimate object , her luck never worked out that way . Standing in front of her was the 7 foot monster kane , her ex husband , the man that tormented her , the man that she had been impregnated by & forced to marry against her will . This man was of all things that she had to run into . She noticed he was dressed in his street attire and was holding his duffle bag with a set of keys attached to it , "fuck" her mind silently cursed as it clicked in her head , his dressing room was also on the same hallway as her .

kane peering down at his ex wife who was just inches away from him now , kane couldn't help but to form a slight smile by the look of fear on her face . He was a large solid man though and she had run into him pretty hard , hard enough to knock him back slightly with their impact , with a concerning look he asked "are you alright?"but lita did not answer , she ducked her face away from his view hurrying around him tucking away the stray hair from her face behind her ears , yelling over her shoulder in a small voice "sorry kane . Her mind now felt staticy , it felt like electric waves were surging in and out of her head .She ran her fingers through her hair as she thought to herself "why him , anyone but him , anyone".

kane watched her hurry away , he couldn't look away until she was completely out of his sight , he sighed when she was out of vision and stepped inside his dressing room , his room was dark light with red string lights attached to the back wall , it was empty except for a bench and a shelf for his things , kane did not like the luxury items the other superstars wanted in their rooms , he kept it basic . he set his things on the floor and sat on the soft wooden bench that he felt bend at his massive weight ,his mind was fixated on the red head , told himself after their publicly humiliating divorce he would never look at her with love , he would never show her kindness , his heart would never be entangled in her again But no matter what he did she was always on his mind ALWAYS . He thought back to that night on raw when she costed him the match against edge , he winced at the memory , he had never in his life felt as much pain as he did when he saw lita kiss edge.

He dealt with his heartbreak the only way he knew how by torturing those who caused it. For months edge and lita were haunted by kanes manacle laughter around every corner and the occasional cheap shot in the ring . He took great pleasure in bringing them discomfort , he would often sit and think of how he could be malevolent to the rated R superstar and his now ex wife . No one ever knew how much he missed lita though , even after the terrible heartbreak he suffered from her hand , he couldn't get over her , every night he layed in bed he wished lita was still laying beside him . He loved to watch her sleep , she looked so peaceful and beautiful , she would often roll over and put her arm over his chest and snuggle him close , those were the days he had been his happiest , those were the days he missed so terribly

kanes thoughts were unwelcomley disrupted by a light tap at the door , he snarled with hatred and yelled "WHAT?" the timid voice from the other side said "k..k..kane your match is next " he then heard the foot steps out side his down fade quickly, he grunted and stood up, stretching his massive form ,he grabbed his ring attire out of the bag and began suiting up he just wanted to hurry and get this over with , he know was not interested in his match , he wasn't interest in anything , the only thing he could concentrate on was lita .

"Damnit"he mumbled as he put on his wrestling pants , he had been so focused when he arrived at the arena , He was ready to take on his opponent tonight , but now his thoughts were clouded with those hazel eyes . In a fit of anger he hit the wall hard with his hands, then bringing his head down to rest against the cool bricks , why did she have to be so distracting ,why couldn't he just let her go , why couldn't this flame just die out already .


	2. Chapter 2: burn

chapter 2 : Burn

Lita tried to keep her head low , keeping her eyes focused on the movement of her feet . Reaching the end of the hall she veered around the sharp corner onto the main hall , once she knew she was out of the monsters view she released the breath she was holding . She stood against the wall , calming her racing mind & her frazzled nerves , she could hear her heartbeat in her ears , if she didnt know any better she would fear she would have a heart attack from her shock .

Kane always had this effect on her , even when they were married she lived in a constant state of distress , not that kane was mean to her , he just always had a nasty habit of popping out of nowhere and scaring the hell of out her . Lita pressed her head against the wall remembering the failed marriage she endured for those grueling 2 years ... okay maybe not grueling ... actually not at all , Lita had grown to really love kane ... she enjoyed his company , she often regretted leaving kane for edge .

she had told herself edge was better for her , kane was her capture ..someone she had been forced to love . She spent her "therapy" sessions with edge & the two would laugh about the day they would shock kane and the whole wwe with the affair but , in the end edge just used lita for his own personal gain & after the edge had the title and their feud with kane was over , she realized she didn't actually love edge , she would lay next to him at night and wish it had been kane next to her .

Focusing her vision she looked around noticing how crowded the main hall was now becoming , she Moved away from the wall and collected herself , she began walking to her destination in normal fashion , she picked up speed in her walking when she seen the makeup station a few yards away. She was greeted by a heavier set lady who introduced herself as Charlotte .

Charlotte was new and came to the wwe a month or so after litas retirement , she was a fan of litas and promised her a classic yet sexy look , the redhead nodded aimlessly , she was lost in her own thoughts that were clouded with the 7 foot red machine that was her ex husband. Just as lita was getting lost in those thoughts she heard kanes music sound on the flat screen that was mounted on a nearby wall , Litas eyes grew wide as she watched the match, silently hoping Kane would destroy his opponent big show

Kane and big show had wrestled each other dozens of times and were very familiar with each other , often being thrown in a monsters ball or some other pointless feud together . Kane already knew before the match started he was going to win , big show was a large guy but was slow on his feet , the match for the big red machine would be easy , he would barley break a sweat .

The two behemoths locked arms and grappled around the ring , throwing each other from one end of the ropes to the other , wowing the crowd with the brute strength both men uniquely possessed . Kane's previous thoughts of how slow the big show would be in this match proved to be an accurate theory , the match was only 3 minutes in when kane was able to hit his signature chokeslame & pin his gargantuan opponent .

Kane was more than happy to exit the ring victorious but his mind was not nearly concentrated on his defeated opponent laying incoherent in the ring , Kanes walk behind the curtain was hazy, the monsters thoughts could not get untangled from his ex wife ... those eyes , those beautiful eyes that melted his soul were burned into his memory with the fire that the red head started so long ago .

He managed to make it past the line of people congratulating him on a great match but his eyes were glazed with the rushed intentions to get back to his dressing room to think quietly , he walked with such a brisk pace that his large mass had a hard time keeping up with his swift leg movements . When he reached his door he turned the handle and threw himself inside , closing the door with a loud bang .

The big red monster slowly slid against the hard door down to the soft carpet , burring his head in his large hands trying desperately not to cry .No one ever knew the monster could posses feelings , and to most people he showed no mercy or compassion , but with lita it was different , he loved her more than anything the world could ever offer him , she was the only person on the face of the earth that had the power to bring kane to his knees and submit to her every need .

He wiped the small tear off his rough face , slowly picking himself up , he walked over to the duffle bag he carried in with him , he unzipped a small side pocket , inside it contained a tiny box kane kept with when he traveled . This box was much like the bigger one he kept at home under his bed , he opened the gold top , reaching inside to pull out the maternity photo of lita he had taken while she was still pregnant with their son , it was one of his favorite possessions , she had a luminous look in the moonlight while holding the small baby bump .

He smoothed his finger over the photo and then placed it back in the box , he sighed to himself , the love stricken anger getting to him , he grabbed the bench and threw it against the wall , cursing her name and the love they once shared , he blew what felt like steam out of his nose then sat in the middle of the room ,listening to the voices in his head that told him about his failed marriage .

kane finally surrender to his pain and let out a grief stricken cry while tucking his head between his knees , among his cries he said a silent prayer to whoever was listening to somehow someway please bring them back together again .

Just as the monster was feeling sorry for himself there was a loud bang at his door , his eyes filled with enough anger to make his blood boil and his vision turn red , who would be stupid enough to disturb him ? He knew the staff could hear the commotion coming from the room , maybe they were fools to think he would not take his anger out on them .

He yelled with viciousness " WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ?" , he waited for a response , but all there was on the other side was silence , he was losing his patience , he got up and walked with heavy hate-filed steps to the door , half way across the room a piece of paper was slipped under the door , he raised an eyebrow but leaned down to pick it up , hearing foot steps walking away from his door and down the hall .

-The paper read "you have a scene before you can leave tonight , it will be in 15 minutes :)"-

judging by the smiley face at the end he assumed it was the young blonde he encountered earlier , he let out a blow and thew the paper in the air , at least she had been smart enough to not disturb him further. He gathered himself and packed his things , carelessly throwing things in his bag , he figured at least when he was done with whatever the creative team had come up with for him he could grab his things and leave and hopefully catching a glance at lita if she were still there .


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 : embers

Lita silently cheered kane on during his match , she knew big show wasn't really competition but she couldn't help but be his cheerleader in her head , thankfully Charlotte was busy doing her hair so she was not distracting lita from his match , when she seen kane win she had to hold the inside of her cheeks with her teeth so no surrounding eyes would see the huge Cheshire smile that she so desperately wanted to release .

Lita wiggled in her seat , hoping maybe from where she was sitting in the open station in the hall she would catch a glance of kane on his way to his dressing room , she didn't want to look obvious but she almost couldn't help it with how stretched out she was making her neck to see over the bodies standing around , sadly she realized she was to far down the long passage and would just miss him walking by .

The red head sunk back into her seat , a frown appearing on her face , she was convinced by this point that she didnt want to hate kane ... infact she was working on the balls to talk to him after her scene tonight , but ... she thought to herself ... puzzled ... what would she say ... "hi i'm sorry i ran off earlier , i know i'm your ex wife but lets be friends anyway , wanna get a coffee ?" she wanted to punch herself , damn-it she thought , what would she say , maybe she could casually bump into him again and wait for him to speak to her .

She knew after her stunt earlier that also was not going to work , Lita was fishing for ideas in her head and was so tuned out from the rest of the world she didn't hear Charlotte ask her 3 times "so what do you think about the finally look ?" lita shook her head slightly and starred at herself in the mirror , she was beautiful , her classy makeup complimented her red bouncy soft curls , she smiled and nodded at the woman's work , Lita thanked Charlotte with a big hug and a smile .

She wasted no time walking over to the rack of clothes and began searching for her name on one of the outfits , after she pasted a few names she dug hers out from the back , it was a crop leather tank and a tight pair of jeans with a few rips in them & leather boots . Lita grinned at the outfit wwe had chosen for her , it was a mix between her old and new style .

The queen of extreme changed quickly and waited for further instruction of where she was going to be set up for her nightly "event" . In true red head form lita rebelled out and wandered off after 15 minutes of just standing around , a little stroll wont hurt she thought .. she needed a small change of scenery .

Lita walked around a couple corners aimlessly not really paying much attention to where her legs had taken her , she stopped in front of a large monitor that was rolling some raw footage from over the years , she watched the motion pictures dash in and out of the screen , hearing music and sounds that she had forgotten long ago .

She smiled at the memories that played , & then her heart sank into her stomach like a sinking ship as the monitor displayed white roses with the back ground music of love, She and edge of course were the first couple to appear on the reel since their marriage had been the most recent , she hoped they would not dwell on either of her weddings in this video and would pay more attention to the more known superstars , sadly again Lita had been wrong , the wwe incuded more of her and kanes wedding than anyone elses , mocking the horrid service & making it into what seemed like a terrible cruel joke

The reel played on as Litas heart started to sink lower and lower into her stomach , breaking into small pieces as she watched on .she should have never come , the last thing she wanted was to relive both failed marriages . she no longer was looking at the monitor but threw it . she had definitely had enough excitement for the night and was more than ready to leave the arena .

kane was directed around a corner , not expecting to see lita standing on the other side , he was stunned , he couldnt move , he felt like there were a ton of bricks weighing down his chest . There was a rush of excited and nervous feelings over coming him . Kane didnt have to much time to process his feelings before he was motioned by the camera crew to move behind lita .

The reel ended and lita shook away the overwhelming feelings , shaking her head and giving a forced half smile . She moved back just slightly and felt something hard and warm against her back , turning suddenly to look & seeing her handsome nightmare staring back at her . she felt her heart rate quicken and her eyes widen to what she was sure was the size of saucers.

Lita would have loved to walk away in that moment but she noticed with fearful eyes there was a camera crew standing in front of them . she mustered together the only sentence that would fall from her lips "H.. Hey hows it going?" . Lita was trying to look casual in front of the camera but she knew how awkward they looked , she knew how awkward she looked , this had to be one of the worst spontaneous scenes the wwe would ever witness.

kane's body language had an unfamiliar clumsy tone to it , he seemed like he wasn't even sure how to respond to her question on the spot he shrugged his shoulders asking "seen any good movies lately?"

lita deciding as well on the spot to play along to get through this ridiculous scene responded back with a half honest answer " i.. i mean not.. not really " ducking her head down for a moment to twiddle with her fingers she kept the conversation going to keep from having him decide what the topic would be , " yea , the weather is crazy "

kane nodded and said "yea its bad... its cold " , both feeling un easy and awkward with nothing else to say .

looking to her right she seen Ron Simmons standing next to her , him seeing the awkward situation he finished the scene off with his famous words "DAMN!"

Everything was over and lita could now finally leave , exiting the area she moved with quick pace down the long stretch of the hallway , not even paying the slightest attention to rough gruff words of her ex husband who was following behind her yelling "LITTTTA!" "LITTTTTA!" .

Kane let her leave without speaking the first time and he wasnt not about to do this a second , he didnt care how he would look , he didnt care what the other superstars were going to say as he was chasing her down , he had to talk to her , and nothing was going to stop him .


	4. Chapter 4 inferno

chapter 4 : inferno

kane felt like he was running full speed down the hall , he kept his eyes fixated on the wisps of red hair that were just out of his grasp . Kane was sure to everyone else they looked like they were having a race down the narrow path , they both briskly turned a corner and kane was finally able to jump in front of lita , stopping her pace with his large form , lita bounced back from the small crash into his chest and glared up at him "damnit kane ! i hate it when you do that" , kane couldnt help but form a small curve on his lips.

He bent his form slightly and placed his hands on each side of her shoulders and held them firmly in hopes she would not attempt to run away again . Lita tightened her body a little from the grip on her shoulders , Kane looked her in her eyes with a soft pleading look , it had been a long time since lita really looked into kanes mismatched orbs , she had forgotten how his eyes would glaze over with love when he spoke to her , those memories seem to have faded into the back of her mind where they would never sneak up on her again

Lita was removed from her trance when kane moved a stray strand of hair out of litas face and tucked it behind her ear , he now had a stern look on his face and his lips had moved into a hard line , kanes gruff voice broke the beautiful silence that filled the air " Lita we need to talk , you can choose my dressing room or yours but, you cant run from this forever , we cant run from this forever " litas eyes trailed to the side and her lips twisted into a small pout as she thought about her options , it was clear kane was not going to let her leave without talking .

Wiggling her way out of kanes grip she turned her back to him and turned her head over her shoulder "follow me" was all she said as she began to walk , Kane nodded and followed , they were not walking with the same pace they had before but they were walking fast enough to cause kane to breath a little heavier . He was sure they were going to litas dressing room where she would most likely feel the most comfortable but to his surprise they past her hall and continued farther down ... was she leading him to his dressing room ?

his suspicions were brought to light when he seen her turn down that dark hall , he followed behind her now with quickened pace but slowed when he seen her turn and stop in front of his door , " you must really trust me " kane said as he opened the door for her to walk in , "have i a reason not to ?" lita wasn't sure what madness over took her , normally she would have preferred her dressing room with maybe 10 cops but ... she felt no threat from kane , she actually felt more at ease around him that she did away from him now

lita looked around the dark room and frowned , she hated he kept it so dark in his room , kane shut the door and lita turned to look at him & without warning , without hesitation , without a thought , lita walked to kane backing him up and pressing his body against the closed door , she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips softly against his , the heat she felt for him felt like an inferno burning a hole insider her , kane wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly against him .

Lita felt like her soul left her body and she was on auto pilot , it felt so wrong but yet so very right to be in kanes arms . the kiss ended and light slowly slipped out of kanes arms , backing away she looked at him " im sorry i shouldnt ha.." kane pressed a finger to her lips and stopped her " i wanted you to " he had a soft smile from watching her .

She moved his finger and held his hand lightly in hers , " im sorry , for the things ive done , im sorry ive lied , im sorry i left , im sorry i cant seem to find the right words " kane could hear the tears welling up in her voice . kane kissed her forehead and held her from a small moment before telling her " go get your things from your dressing room , ill meet you there , i have a better place we can talk okay?" lita nodded and left him alone in the room .

He wasnt sure how but his plan had to work , he had to get her back , he had to woo her , he knew what he was going to do and she would love it , she had too.


	5. Chapter 5

_**sorry it has been awhile guys , i been going through things with work & starting back school . here is the best i can do for a capter atm , im actually stuck and im not sure how i want to angle this . anyone who likes this story and would like me to continue please inbox me and tell me your oppinions and what you would like to see happen :) until then enjoy **_

chapter 5 : combustion

Kane felt a rush of feelings over take his body , it had been almost 2 years since he felt anything besides anger towards the world , it was a refreshing change in mood , with a spring he walked over to the dark corner of the room , he turned the shower on and stepped under the water , feeling the cold surge of the water caress his massive body . Kane felt a smile over take his lips , he felt so much happiness in just the thought of seeing lita again he couldnt think of anything else . Kanes forehead crinkled as his memories took him to another time far away from the time he was in now kane closed his eyes under the water & let his memories take him .

 _a hotel room , in another state , in another city . Raw had finished lita and kane had not been in attendence for the show for more than 30 minutes , they had a pretty short skit together_

 _{nothing exciting was in their story line at the moment . All the wwe wanted the power couple for was to assert dominance among the male and female divisions , sadly lita was recovering from her knee surgery so it was really just kane intimidating someone in a corner for looking at lita to hard }_

 _Kane escorted his wife to their suv & helped her inside careful to not hurt her knee. The ride to the hotel was mostly quiet , they never talked much on car rides , lita wasnt much of a talker in the car especially after a show . luckily they didnt spend long in the care kane had booked them a room at a hotel that was only 15 minutes away from the arena . Despite kane being what some would maybe call a "monster" , he was a gentleman & a good husband , he loved lita more than anything in the world & did anything he could to make her happy , even the little things like parking the car & jumping out of the drivers side to open her door and help her to the ground without hurting her injury further _

_Kane checked them into the hotel and the two made their way to the room , kane picking lita up and caring her to the elavator , he exited with lita still in his arms , he carried her till they got to the door & then he set her down , slid the key card & then pushed the door open _

_He had intended to carry her in and set her down but when lita saw the big fluffy bed she damn near was running to get to it before he could stop her . he couldnt help but laugh when he flopped on the bed . Kane closed the door behind them and layed next to her_


	6. Chapter 6

Kane stood under the water reliving his memories of his former married life . No one would know under his rough exterior and shielded emotions that those months he had lita as his wife were the happiest he had ever been . He grabbed his mahogany body wash from bath and body works to wash himself . He smiled grabbing it and chucked to himself , Kane was never into "expensive" lotions and bodywash but lita always had been . He squeezed the amber colored liquid in his hands and lathered it up . He remember the trip to the mall where he first started using this stuff { " lita baby I don't use things like this , I'm a man , look at me ! Do I look like the kind of man to use the frilly things ?! Lita smiled wide and threw her head back in a open giggle . Lita knew he would like it if he would just try it , luckily she was one of ne only people who could persuade him to do things . " Kane really just smell it , you'll like it ... I think it smells sexy " "oh my god", kane said rolling his eyes with a half grin , " fine , fine . Let me smell it " to his surprise it smelt vey mainly and pleasant and of course lita watched his face and knew instantly he loved it .}

He still used the body wash religiously because lita picked it out , however he started ordering it in bulk online because without lita with him going to the store it self was just something Kane refused to do .

As he finished washing his body he finally decided where he was going to take lita to talk , he was hungry and he was positive she was too . Turning off the water and grabbing the soft black towel he decided on the steak house down the street . He went digging in his bag looking for his clothes . Another thing he missed about his marriage was that lita was so organized . There were many nights of getting dressed he opened his bag to find things neatly placed in there that has ease of access and no searching for minutes at a time for one small thing . He blew out a breath, pulling out a pair of jeans , a soft cotton grey shirt and a black pair of socks . He dressed quickly and a have himself a once over in the mirror . He threw his wrestling head in his bag and left his room , walking quickly to litas room .

He walked to her door and knocked lightly .

Lita answered the door with wet hair and a casual outfit of a pink cotton tshirt and denim shorts .

Kane smiled looking at her , his favorite way to look at lita was when she was at her comfiest , he hated when she had to wear all that makeup , she was no longer the lita he knew when she put on that "bad girl" get up .

Lita blushed as she seen Kane looking her up and down . "Ready to go?" She asked as innocently as possible .

She didn't want Kane to know she was as excited about this "date " as she was, but she was sure with her blushing and smiling he already knew .

He grabbed her bag from her and threw it over his shoulder , he extended his elbow out intending for lita to hold it . She took the suggestion and the two walked out to Kane's black SUV . He put their bags in the bag seat , shutting the door and then opening the door for lita to climb in . Kane joined her on the other side . He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot . The car ride was quiet , Kane would peek out of the corner of his eye to check on lita every few minutes but her eyes were fixated on the road . The steak house was luckily only a few blocks away . He realized he never told her where they were going , he cleared his threat and said "I picked a steak house for us to eat at , is that fine with you ?" Lita turned smiling . She nodded with approval " im so hungry at this point I don't care where we eat" .

They pulled in the parking lot . Kane parked in the front since it was pretty dead at the restaurant. He helped lita out and the two walked in together , they were seated quickly and were eager to see the menus . Lita decided on a large salad and a glass of red wine , Kane decided on a steak dinner with a beer , the waiter took their orders and brought them their drinks .

The two sat there with a lot to say but wasn't sure what to say first , Kane hating the silence decided to start first .

" I'd be lying if I said you sitting across from me doesn't make me miss our dinner dates as husband and wife , I know you don't love me and I've accepted that but I want you to know Lita I still love you "

Litas mouth dropped open upon hearing this , did he really just say those words ? She didn't know how to respond . She wanted to confess her undying feelings for him too but she couldn't find the words . She tried and kept stumbling . Kane raised an eyebrow and was wondering if his words just gave her a stroke ?

Lita shook her head and finally came up with a well illustrated sentence to give him " I could tell you about how I feel Kane but I rather show you " . She blushed at her own words and Kane's eyes turned big and his face became pink .  



	7. Chapter 7

kane felt like his whole body had electric volts running through it , he couldnt believe her response to him . for a moment and a long moment at that it felt like nothing had ever changed between them . kane played with his large meaty hands while he toyed with his own thoughts , he casually placed his hand on the cold beer bottle and lifted it to his lips taking a swig of the tangy bitter liquid , he took a breath after his sip placing the bottle gently back on the table,  
his eyes focusing on his beloved red head who he could see was just staring down at the table , her wine glass being held lightly by her other hand . it was times like this he really looked at her , the way her hair had a beautiful natural flow , the way her skin was so radiant and airbrushed . a smirk crossed his face as his eyes wandered to her breast ... she always had nice full soft breasts the kind a man like him just couldnt resist

as kane stared at her he wondered what she was thinking , their entire marriage he spent so much time trying to become one with each other , he didnt actually care if she got close enought to him for her to tell what he was thinking or how he felt but he desperatly always wanted to know about her . he spent hours upon hours taking photos of her without her knowing capturing every facial expression and body movemnt she made , he made little notes in his phone about what she had been doing or what had occured for her expressions to be such.

he reached acrossed the table slowly and took her small free hand in his , he rubbed the soft skin lightly before pulling her slightly forward to place a kiss on the smooth area of her hand , he smiled at her letting gravity pull her hand back to its resting spot , it gave him a warm feeling when he she smiled back at him . litas mouth opened to speak but just as her tongue bounced against the inner folds of her mouth to form her words their food arrived . lita instead thanked the waitress and took her food , watching as kane recieved his as well .

she took a huge fork full of salad and watched as kane started to cut into his steak . she couldnt bear it anymore she had to say something , kane had to know how she felt , he had to know that even thought out of spite she slept with edge , she never stopped thinking of kane , for every time edge touched her she wished it was kane , for every time she thought of her silly relationship with matt she cringed for even associating her slef with that fool .

kane, granted was a misunderstood brute but above all he really was a gentleman . " how's your steak?" she asked as she took another bite . "Its pretty good , im glad they gave me my steak like i asked .. rare"


End file.
